


The Queen

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Of Myth and Magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abjusticc asked: <i>Morgana/Gwaine hate!sex go!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Abby, she totally knows how to get my muses attention. Teehee. Gotta love Morgwaine. Though this came out a bit less angry than I wanted.

The first time the guards came to take Gwaine out of the cell, he was confused and curious about what sort of tortures they might put him through. In the end it proved to be almost comically easy. They wanted him to fight and brawl? Pick something he hadn’t been doing since his formative years. A sword in hand or fist clenched was his natural state for quite sometime, even if being a knight had made him just a bit soft.

The third time the guards came for him, Gwaine was nearly looking forward to the fight. Even if they gave him silly new challenges each time. It was better than sitting and waiting, sitting and watching as a perfectly innocent old man withered away for the amusement of an evil queen. Let Morgana get her jollies watching him do what he does best instead. He’ll make sure to flex and move, showing off every bit of his strength to keep her eyes on him for as long as possible.

And if he notices the way her eyes darken and narrow, the familiar look of desire creeping into the hatred, well that’s just as well.

The fifth time the guards come for Gwaine, he’s surprised. The night had gotten dark in the cell. Elyan and Gaius sleeping as best they could, which wasn’t very. The ache in Gwaine’s shoulder from a sword nick was throbbing painfully, but that didn’t stop them from yanking him to his feet. They’re hands slapped hard on his shoulder making the pain double as they shoved him forward. It wasn’t the rough treatment that surprised him though; it was the destination.

The main hall was in the opposite direction than the one they were leading him in. This part of the castle was home to the royal families chambers.

“Ah, did you boys grow a heart? I get to sleep in a royal bed, you’re far too kind.”

The guy behind him grunted and shoved him, but didn’t respond any more. Gwaine shrugged, smirking as they continued to walk. They could break his body, but he hoped they knew they’d have a damned hard time breaking his spirit.

When finally they stopped, Gwaine couldn’t help but be just a bit confused. The doors infront of him were to the King Uther’s chambers. No one ventured into here anymore, not even Arthur. Denying tradition, he had chosen to keep his current rooms as the main chambers. Gwaine suspected it had to do with the fact that these rooms were the last place his father had lived, and he couldn’t really fault The Princess wanting to keep them just a bit sacred.

But when the doors opened and he found Morgana lounging comfortably on the bed, the surprise faded quickly. It made perfect sense that she would pick these rooms instead of her old ones. It was one more notch in her twisted little belt.

“A private audience with the queen.” The knight said, stepping farther into the room, even without permission from Morgana or the guards. “I never knew I was that special.”

The witch looked at him silently for a moment; an assessing gaze that ran from the toes to the crown of his head. For the first time since she started pulling him out of his cell periodically, he found his heart beating just a bit faster. The look in her eyes, locked onto his own, was like the ultimate challenge. Without even knowing the terms, he found himself willing to accept.

“Leave us,” she told the guards, her eyes not moving from Gwaine’s.

The men scurried out the room, not numb enough to stay around if they weren’t wanted. He heard the door close behind them, though his focus was on the sorceress in from of him. Back to being silent, she sat farther up, head tilted as she assessed him again. He couldn’t be sure what she was looking for, he had no way of knowing what went on in that messed up little head of hers. But even if he wasn’t afraid, he knew it probably wasn’t good when she started to smirk at him.

“Come here.”

“Oh I dunno about that.” Gwaine said, tossing his hair out of his eye and looking out the window as if they were just two friends having a chat. “I’m really not sure I want to, to be honest.”

“Dewchae.”

In the next instant the knight found himself pulled by a large invisible hand around his middle. It tugged until his knees hit the bed and he toppled over. He heard her chuckle lightly and he had to take a deep breath to keep from lashing out. It was one thing for her to treat him like a child’s play thing in the middle of the hall, watching him fight for his life. It was another thing entirely to make a fool of him when he’s not able to defend himself.

Annoyed, Gwaine moved his arms to push himself up, but was met with resistance. A force like a magical wall seemed to be pressing down on him, keeping him prone helplessly on the bed. It made his blood boil more.

“Now, let me tell you how things work from here on out.” Said Morgana’s voice in his ear. The hot, moist breath hit his skin in tingles. It took all his will power not to shudder; there was no way Gwaine would give her the satisfaction.

“When I same ‘come here’, you come. When I say ‘take off your trousers’, you’ll rush to unlace them. Do you understand me?”

“Wait a minute.” His voice came out muffled against the sheets, but the magical pressure against his back didn’t allow him to turn his head either. Still, Gwaine was pretty sure his indignation came through anyway. “You brought me up here for sex?”

The laugh that followed his question only served to make him angrier still. He tried to struggle against the hold on him, but found it truly unrelenting. “What else would I want you for in my bedroom?”

Gwaine couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Look, I’ve put my cock in quite a few places before, but I’m not putting it anywhere near you.”

He was not expecting the response to be an annoyed growl. The magic holding him down let up, but before he could move a very human hand was grabbing the back of his shirt. He barely contained a yelp as Morgana turned him over onto his back roughly. After blinking a second and narrowing his eyes into annoyed slits, Gwaine found the woman kneeling over him, her face contorted with rage.

“You should show your betters some respect.”

The knight sorted, laughter bubbling over even without him thinking about it. “I don’t show King Arthur any respect and I swore my fealty to him. Why would I change that for his usurper?”

The glare he received in response would make even the bravest of men quiver in fear. Good thing he never considered himself particularly brave, just stupid.

“You’ll regret that.” The feel of lips pressing harshly against his own prevented him from speaking in response.

Instinct took over and Gwaine found himself kissing back. Many a man and woman had fallen victim to his charm before, his lips gracing theirs will passion and grace that made their toes curl in their boots. He gave the sort of kisses that left maidens blushing and sputtering, while men found their trousers suddenly sticky and uncomfortable. Gwaine wouldn’t be surprised if he were the inspiration of many a bard’s tale all over the many lands.

Though all of that fell away, as he pressed up hard and without his usual finesse. This kiss was all teeth and spit, full of anger and annoyance. Their noses bumped as they kept trying to force the other into a better position. But not even her tiny, angry hands on Gwaine’s face could stop the man from giving as good as he got. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, tugging when he hears her moan. Biting when her arms give way and she ends up sprawled half over him, and thrusting his tongue back into her mouth without apology even if it means she bites him in return.

His hands move towards he waist, clutching her tighter to him. There’s no helping it, he’s a man afterall. And no matter how screwed up he may find Morgana and her rule, there is no helping the fact that his body can feel her breasts against his chest and her heavy pants along his skin. Certain parts of his anatomy are quite happy with the recent turn of events and definitely are rising to the occasion.

One of her hands leaves his face, but he pays it very little mind, instead focusing on sucking an angry bruise on the pale column of her neck. The way her breath hitches with each suck only egging him on more. But once he feels her cup the erection though his trousers, there’s no way to stop himself from bucking up into the touch. And he can certainly ignore her hands no longer.

“I thought your cock wasn’t interested.” She whispers into his ear before sitting up and smirking down at him.

Gwaine can only shrug, smirking back up at the would-be queen. “Guess a hole is a hole.”

The only response was another growl that should not have made Gwaine’s cock twitch in interest. But his own little chuckle seemed to set them off. A flurry of movement overtook them as they reached and tugged until skin touched skin. His breaches surely had lost their tie in the mess, while Morgana’s skirts had to have ripped in his rush. Pushing, tugging, until he felt her nipples brush against his own chest, her fingers scratching biting little marks along his back as he hovered over her, his hips rocking forward angrily with each thrust into her tight, moist heat.

“You’d think that being a slut, you’d be better at this.” Morgana said, her nails digging into his skin.

The knight just smirked in response, looking the woman in the eye but accepting the challenge all the same. If she wanted to use him for sex like he was a common, cheep whore, then he’d show her what he could offer. Adjusting to balance on one forearm, Gwaine used his other to tug on her long locks, revealing the marks he had started to take form on her skin. Still smiling, he lowered his lips to add more artwork to his canvas, biting ruthlessly with each hitch of her breath.

They developed a rhythm, his hips pushing into hers without restraint or the attempt to care if she ached later. She was asking for it, yelling for it. Might as well give the lady what she wants.

“Come on, damn it.” She said, pushing her own hips. It pulled him deeper into her and made the man groan. “Fuck, you can’t do anything.”

Vertigo attacked him for a moment, sending his sensations off before he came back to the present to find himself on his back. Above him hovered the deranged witch, her hand on his cock as she lined it up with her entrance. “I guess I have to do everything myself.”

Quickly Morgana impaled herself on his length, making them both cry out. She didn’t give either of them a chance to adjust. Instead just used her thighs to pull herself up before slamming back down in full force. The movement pulled another moan from Gwaine’s throat as his hands lifted. One came to rest on her hips, while the other to took a bouncing breast in hand, squeezing and kneading the flesh until the nipple pebbled in his palm.

Though he may have been reluctant to participate in the beginning, Gwaine still found himself getting closer and closer the edge with each second. Each time Morgana slammed down, he pushed with his own hips, making the two of them moan like whores over and over. His hand would surely leave a bruise on her hip tomorrow from how painful he was squeezing, while his own make probably looked like a cat had attacked. It was angry. It was painful, but it was hot.

Not to mention, she was oddly beautiful right now. Her head was thrown back, hair falling in waves behind her to tickle his thighs. Of course, she ruined it by opening her mouth. “You better not come until I do.”

Gwaine snorted, even as he moved his other hand towards the apex of her thighs to fondle her clit. “As if you could outlast me.”

She cried out as his thumb rubbed against her, body starting to shake and he’d slept with enough women to know she was close. He could already feel her muscled begin to tighten around him, to milk him dry. “I hate you.”

“Ditto.” He told her, slamming into her again.

But that didn’t stop him from coming harder than ever before.  



End file.
